Decades
by For.A.Moment
Summary: See what happens 10 years later, a one chapter per story sequel to a few of my fics.


Author's note: Take a look back to my past fan fictions and see what happens ten years later. You may want to read my stories before reading this one… or don't and just go with it; either way works and I'm sure you could catch on to what happened in each story. The name of the original story is included. There is no dialogue, it is written in narrative form, sorry if it's a little different; ten years is a long time, these would be super long chapters if I included talking. Enjoy. Much love, me.

* * *

><p>Amane and Jin (Once Upon a Summer)<p>

Amane had no problem hiding her demon side from everyone. Within weeks her markings had traveled to more noticeable places, when ever asked where they came from she would explain; saying they were tattoos. She couldn't keep her secret from her parents. Eventually she had to tell them the truth. Her parents were hysterical when she first explained, they even doubted their daughter's sanity; over time they accepted her and what she became. In the end, she believed it was better; Jin could now come by whenever he wanted since her parents now knew their daughter and her boyfriend were demons.

Even though Takeo was in Sprit World prison, and Amane had no reason to fight anymore, she began to train herself in fighting on a daily basis. Jin visited her once a week, so he would often spar with her and gave her tips he often thought she would need to know. Every other week the rest of the boys would visit. They were excited to see Amane's improvement as a fighter since they met her. Amane spent the times the whole group came as serious training and feedback time; when Jin comes over, it was more her time to be with her boyfriend rather than time to fight and train hard all day.

Months after her demon transformation she got a call from her cousin Yusuke. He needed to talk to her. The two sat down and talked within hours of the phone call. He had a problem, and his problem was her problem. Yusuke developed a demon side too. The two cousins were both demons now. Finally, Yusuke was able to give Amane a real reason for her transformation. Both Amane and Yusuke were the descendants of a powerful demon, named Raizen. Raizen requested the arrival of both of "his children". Sprit World complied with his request and the two had to go to Demon World. Amane thought of her parents. They would never be okay with this. Yusuke took his cousin in the hand and explained that they had to leave. In fact, the ones transporting them to Demon World were already outside. Amane looked down, she couldn't say anything to her parents. Stopping Yusuke she rushed upstairs and grabbed some things. Amane came down from the stairs with a pen and paper in her hand. Amane started to write:

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I'm sorry for no warning. I have to go with Yusuke. I know it's hard to believe but we are going to Demon World. I will miss you both. I already do. I will try to find a way to keep in touch with you, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it. I'm leaving this message in case I can't find a way to communicate with you. I'm not sure how long I will be gone. In fact, I'm not sure if I will ever come back. I'm also leaving you this message, in case I do not return. I'm sorry I couldn't be a normal daughter like you wanted me to be, everything came too fast for any of us. Once again, I'm sorry and I'll miss you both. I love you guys so much. You are my parents, and nothing will ever change that. You two will always be in my heart._

_Love,_

_Amane._

And with that she placed the note on the fridge and followed her cousin. Several professional looking apparitions were waiting outside her house. They had already opened up a gate to the Demon World. Amane looked back to her house one last time and walked through the portal with her cousin.

A demon named Hokushin was waiting on the other side for the two Urameshis. He led them to Raizen's territory. In front of the two was a monstrous, tower like castle. At the top Raizen waited. The two walked up to the top. Amane nervously followed her cousin from behind when they approached a huge pair of doors. Yusuke swung them open and they entered.

Raizen examined his descendants. They were weak by his standards. He challenged them to take him off his throne. The two cousins looked at each other and smiled. Two against one, they were sure they could do it. Amane and Yusuke charged for their ancestor. He was too strong even for the two working together; their combined strength was no match. For six months Yusuke trained with Amane and the other monks of Raizen's territory. Occasionally they would return to Raizen and attempt to take him from his throne. The results were always the same; Raizen was too strong for them. Suddenly, one day, the two looked at each other. There was something different. They went to see Raizen, he had passed away.

Both Urameshis spent days wondering what to do. Soon enough the balance would be disturbed and an all out war would start throughout the Demon World. They came to a decision and began preparing for it. Hokushin led Yusuke and Amane to Yomi's territory. The three had begun their meeting.

Unknown to Yusuke and Amane in the room behind them was a small group of friends. In the room the group decided whose side they would pick. Yusuke and Amane of course. Jin was nervous. He didn't want Amane to be hurt. He didn't even expect her to be in demon world. Kurama, Jin, Chu, Touya, Rinku, Shihsi, and Suzuka waited in the room, listening in on the meeting.

Amane and Yusuke proposed their idea. A world wide tournament. It didn't take much to convince Mukuro, she accepted then and there. Hearing this, Yomi had no choice but to accept. All three territories were dismantled. In hours word got out that the entire demon world was up for grabs.

The group in the other room emerged from the room. Yusuke greeted Jin and Chu excitedly. Jin walked over to Amane and gave her a hug and a kiss. Amane was excited to see them. She didn't expect them to be there, including Jin. Jin wanted to leave with Amane and Yusuke to Raizen's old territory, but he remained with the rest of the group in Yomi's territory. Yusuke and Amane returned to their territory and got yelled at by the monks in the territory for destroying the national treasure. Amane and Yusuke shrugged it off, all three territories were dismantled, they were sure there was some other national treasure now.

Working hard, Yusuke and Amane got the Demon World Tournament running smoothly within a few months. The tournament had a huge turnout. Before the beginning of the tournament both Amane and Yusuke stood before the huge crowd of demons. Yusuke gave a speech, Amane stood by his side. After his speech, Amane stepped off stage and left to look for Jin.

She found him not long before everyone had to line up and pick a card to determine what group each person would be placed in. Amane got group two, she wasn't grouped up with anyone she knew. One by one she took down the forty-eight demons grouped up with her and continued to the next round of the tournament.

Amane was sad Chu didn't get passed the preliminaries, but she was glad everyone else did. Yusuke won his second match, as did Amane. Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Suzuka, and Shishi all losth their second fight in the tournament.

Amane stayed with Jin in the hospital while he rested, recovering from his fight. Amane smiled at him, a year ago he was almost constantly by her side as she recovered from stupid her mistakes. Amane's match name was called out. Jin gave her a kiss for good luck and she left to go fight her match.

She had lost to one of Raizen's old friends. Amane didn't take it too bad. The beating wasn't horrible and this meant she could spend the rest of the tournament watching and spending it in with Jin who recovered not long after her fight. Everyone cheered on Yusuke as he fought Yomi. There were times when they thought Yusuke would pull through, but in the end he lost and was sent to the hospital. The tournament was finished five days later. Enki won, giving him rights to be demon world's new ruler for the next four years. A few days later, Yusuke woke up.

The few days inbetween the end of the tournament and when Yusuke woke up Amane and Jin talked over what they were going to do in the future. As a demon, Jin was staying in Demon World; but Amane had a chance to come back into the human world. Amane couldn't do it. She wanted to be with Jin. She decided she would stay with him in Demon World.

Amane told her cousin not long after the tournament that she was going to stay in the Demon World. Yusuke told her he planned on staying for about one more year, then he would return to Human World. Jin stood by Amane's side as she told this to Yusuke. He, in turn, promised Yusuke he would take care of her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Over the year, Yusuke staied in what used to be Raizen's old castle; which was now Amane's new home. Yusuke left Amane in the time he proposed.

Jin and Amane had gotten married two years after Yusuke left. It wasn't huge and extravagant. Amane felt bad she couldn't invite her parents. Demon World has become much more peaceful since Enki took over, but the Demon World was still too dangerous for them. She invited Yusuke who took Kurama and Kuwabara with him. Kuwabara managed to record the whole thing. Amane was sure to ask him to give her parents a copy. It was a very small occasion, though several demons unexpectedly arrived for the celebration. Which included Enki, his wife, and the rest of Riazen's friends. Jin and Amane were happy the wedding was a lot better than they had thought.

Jin and Amane lived a quiet life together. There was no point when Amane wished to stop her new husband from doing what he loved doing; fighting. Almost a year passed and the second Demon World Tournament was coming closer. No doubt, Jin wanted to fight. Amane didn't stop him. In fact, she wanted to fight herself, but a huge factor stopped her from even thinking about it. She was going to have their first child. Even though she was not showing it, there was no way they were going to put their baby at risk. Amane happily watched among the other crowd of demons.

Amane scanned over the competitors in the seats. She saw Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and even Kuwabara. Amane hurried down the steps and managed to get down there before the start of the tournament. Amane was excited to give the news.

Yusuke was excited for Amane. Kuwabara and Kurama congratulated Amane. Hiei couldn't care less. Yusuke talked to her about him and Keiko's wedding, Amane was sad she missed it. She apologized to Yusuke and congratulated him. Before she could catch up more with her cousin the announcement went off to begin getting matched up, Amane wished everyone luck and hurried back to her seat. No one Amane was cheering for won. Jin lost in his third match. Hiei made it to the finals but lost to Kujou due to exhaustion. If Hiei wasn't so tired, he no doubt would have won. Amane and Jin housed Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara until they were ready to return back to the human world.

Five months later Amane gave birth to a baby girl, which they named Akako. Every one was excited for them. The were often asked whether they were going to let her become a fighter like her parents and what plans they had for her. She was only three months old they had no plans for her.

Soon after Akako was born Jin began working as a Shinobi again. To Amane it wasn't terrible. She had Jin in the daytime and some nights. The nights he wasn't around she cuddled in bed with her daughter. Jin had never come back home seriously hurt, Amane was thankful for that much.

Two years later, Amane and Jin began wanting another baby. Jin put off his job as a Shinobi to focus on that particular goal for a while. It didn't take long for it to actually happen. Jin and Amane were excited to have another baby in the castle. Amane had a successful and surprising birth. They got a boy, like they wanted; but they got two. They named their first boy, Hiroto. And the second one, Jiro. The twins were unexpected but it was a happy occasion. Even when they were born Jin and Amane could tell they were going to be little troublemakers.

All three children were a handful. Amane was thankful the boys didn't mind helping out. Akako developed Jin's wind powers and figured out how to fly. Jin would always laugh at Amane panicking over Akako flying outside. She didn't want her to get lost or fall. Jin was always sure she was not to far from him.

Akako had gained much more control over her wind powers in the next two years. Hiroto even began showing signs of developing wind powers of his own. Jin was excited over this. Jiro didn't seem to have anything at the time. Amane and Jin assumed he would take after Amane's side of the demon family. Maybe he would grow up to be strong like Yusuke, or even Raizen.

The future was bright for this family. Amane and Jin lived happy lives raising their three children. Amane would never have believed this would happen to her. And to think. It all started as a summer long trip to visit Yusuke.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Wow, this story was a whole lot longer than I thought it would be. So I'm done with this chapter. Chapter 2 will be based off of my TouyaxOC pairing story "Fire and Ice". I will add the next chapter when I finish Fire and Ice. I gotta know how the story ends before I tell you all what goes on ten years later, right? Anyway, happy reading for now. Much love, me.<p> 


End file.
